The dead eye
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: The dead eye takes you on a journey into the minds of Hamtaro characters.


_Greetings, I wish I could introduce myself but alas I have no name. So instead i'll merely tell you what I am._

_I am a type of entity, an eye that can see through the small gaps between the doors. The doors of what is perceived as real and what isn't. In every one of these doors exists a completely different world than our own. Every once in awhile a person may step through one of these doors for a split second and see what's on the other side. This occurence is what you humans call imagination._

_Such is the case with this cartoon series. But alas, the man who slipped through the open door only received a glimpse of the universe. He didn't fully understand the happenings of it._

_But I do, and i'll fill you in._

_

* * *

_

This door has led us to the ham ham clubhouse where presently the hamsters are conversing over what act of merriment they will enjoy today. Such is usual in this universe.

Let us watch this simple day as it unfolds.

"I'm coming!" Cappy cried happily as he ran forward towards the huddled up hamsters about to begin the sacred ritual of choosing who would be 'it' during their game.

_The mundane events of creatures in any universe aren't always so mundane. Now if we freeze-frame this moment I could tell you the thoughts behind these hamsters little minds. Here's a good one from the mind of Cappy, the hamster called to be included in the merriment of his friends._

_"I'm so excited, i've never played blind mans bluff before" Is what the hamster thought at the moment he was called. An innocent childish thought by an innocent young mind. But if we go to a different frozen creature, perhaps an older one, we will find a completely different thought. Let us look into what Boss is thinking at this particular moment._

_"Coming, hell yeah. I'd like to make you come." Is what the older, more experienced hamster is thinking. A darker thought, by which I mean an unclear thought. If you look at his eyes you'll find that they are pointed in the same spot, the area where Cappy and Bijou are currently occupying. This could mean that he wishes to corrupt the young Bijou, or the young Cappy._

_Anyways, you can come to your own conclusion about that previous thought. For now I would like to take a look at another interesting individual, I believe her name is Pashmina._

_"Will Penelope be safe during this game?" The hamster appears to be asking herself, unwarrantedly of course. After all I have been in this scene many times and I have found that the game ends long before any injuries of any kind become present. This appears to be the instinctive thoughts of a mother, or perhaps a teacher of sorts. _

_Whatever the cause I am glad that Penelope has such a supportive and protective guardian for the time being. It's a shame what will happen in a couple months but..._

_Oh sorry, I was day-dreaming there. You see there are a few things I can't see when I walk through the doors. Usually because they are forbidden to me, or because they just haven't been completely decided yet. Contrary to popular belief events in time are not cause by free-will, they are decided by a counsel that has powers I can't comprehend._

_Sorry, day-dreaming again. Anyways, in the universes created timeline I have seen the violent stabbing of the hamster called Pashmina, I have seen the stabber of the female hamster but I haven't seen what happens next. Not that it matters much, in the big scheme of things it's not so bad._

_Yet I still find myself worrying about dear sweet innocent Penelope, and how she will react when she finds out that one of her closest friends has stabbed her mother. Hold on a second, I appear to be getting a call that I must leave. Sorry for the abrupt ending to our journey, but the counsel demands my presence. Step through the door back to your home and pretend this never happened. _

_If you choose to forget my warning and tell people of what you have seen, then prepare to face the consequences of the masters of time, space, and every alternate world. _


End file.
